Memories
by PookietoyourMaureen
Summary: After the last conversation April ever had with anybody, Mark couldn't help but remember some good times at The Loft. Then he came home to find those good times...gone.


**_Read 'n' Review y'alls! ;]  
Sorry if nothing makes sense. I was tired and felt like writing._**

* * *

"Mark?"

April's voice was timid and frail, though, at first, Mark didn't notice. "Hmm?" Was his response as he continued to write. He was working on another script by candlelight in The Loft. They called it that, not because it was a loft, which it was, but rather for the small, metal sign above the door.

_"Of course it's a loft!" Roger said. "I don't see why we need to announce that to the world!"_

_"Not _a _loft, silly! _The_ Loft! And we're not announcing it to the world!" April scowled down at him from the ladder. It's a _tiny_ sign to welcome us to _The _Loft. Our loft!" __April made to step down, but her foot slipped off the edge of the metal ledge. Both Roger and Mark rushed forward to catch her before she hit the ground. Instead, they cushioned her fall. Laying there, they looked at each other and burst out laughing._

"Is it murder if you don't...mean to kill them?" This made Mark look up at April for the first time. She was sitting on the counter, a tear running down her cheek, and a book in her lap, which she had presumably just closed to talk to him. From his place on the couch, her couldn't see the title. Uncertainly, he got up, abandoning his notebook on the table. Wiping away her tear, he replied.

"I guess...that would depend. On the situation. Why? Is something wrong?" He hopped up onto the counter next to her. Mark could guess her answer before she gave it. April could get quite attached to fictional characters.

"J-just my book. What do you m-mean it depends?" Her bottom lip trembled, giving her a fragile look. He pulled her into a hug, and the book fell from her hands. It bounced off the tile, and landed under the sink.

"Zoom in on April, cute as always." She smiled, tearfully. "What happened in your book? Start there, maybe I'll be able to give you a better answer."

"Well, the th-three main characters live together. They're really close. Really, _really_ close. Like..." She fished for a memory. "Do you remember the Goldfish?"

_"Goldfish!" April announced as she pulled the out of the bag. Twirling across the kitchen, she grabbed a large bowl, then danced back, Goldfish in one hand, bowl in the other. She poured them out, and the three of them started eating. Roger grabbing handfuls at a time, Mark picking up a few. "Look!" They heard April exclaim, and pulled out two Goldfish stuck together. Biting one, it poked comically out of her mouth until Roger crawled over and took the other end. Mark got up and left them at it. Because, with Roger, it was never _just_ a kiss._

_A few minutes later, however, both Roger and April called. "Mark! Mark! Mark!" Sighing, he got up and went back. They were both sitting where he had left time. This time, they had managed to find three sticking together._

Mark smiled. "Yeah.

"_That _close. But the girl...Amy. Amy gave her boyfriend a....disease. AIDS. Their best friend doesn't have it, but she's terrified they might spread it to him and they'll all die and it'll be all her fault!"

Mark didn't notice the way she rushed out the last words. "How did she spread it? If it was because of unsafe sex, it wasn't entirely her fault."

"It was a dirty needle." Mark's face twisted.

"She shouldn't have been sharing her needle."

April buried her head in his shoulder. "I don't want them to die." Mark could do nothing but hold her, unsure of what to say, if anything at all. Finally, he had to detach himself.

"I have to go buy something for dinner. Then we can do something when I get back. Okay?" She nodded, and he left to go to the grocery store a few blocks away. On his way, he passed a Wal-Mart, and smiled.

_Mark and April had gone shopping together, and April gragged him into the women's pajamas. He skulked in a corner, praying they wouldn't run in to Collins, who'd never let him forget he had allowed April to drag him here._

_"Mark! Mark! Can I get them? Pleeease?" April held up a pair of bright pink, plaid pants._

_"April...I don't think--"_

_"But they're _pink_!"_

Then, two days later, he had gone shopping with Roger.

_"Roger, you're pulling my arm out of it's socket."_

_"Come _on_! I just saw them!" He vanished briefly, then came back, holding up the same pajama pants. "Can I get them, Mark? Pleeease?"_

_"Rog..."_

_"But they're plaid!"_

_"They're _pink_!"_

Mark checked his money. It looked like they was having Ramen again. He payed, and started back, trying to figure out why the _hell _Roger would want pink pants. He couldn't, and abandoned the attempt. Nobody could figure Roger out.

When he got back, he noticed the book was still under the sink. He picked it up, and read the title. _Jane Eyre_. His brow furrowed, and he looked around. April wasn't in either the living room or the kitchen anymore. In fact, he hadn't seen her since he left. "April?" He asked, starting towards the closed bathroom door, when a scrap of paper fell out of the book.

_Us_

Mark looked at it, in confusion, then knocked on the bathroom door. Nobody answered. He opened the door.

Then book fell to the ground, where it hit a small, metal sign, the two words hardly readable under the blood. It clanked loudly against the floor.

_"I don't want them to die."_

_I don't want us to die._

* * *

**_Hello! I hope you liked it, even though I wrote it while I was tired, and you kinda have to guess at a lot. Please review! Positive and Negative is helpful!_**


End file.
